disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixar Play Parade 2.0
Pixar Play Parade 2.0 is the updated parade at Disney California Adventure. This parade is in honor of the 95th anniversary of The Walt Disney Company. The parade will feature floats and characters based on Disney·Pixar films such as Monsters Inc/University, The Incredibles, ''and the ''Toy Story franchise. Parade Units Below is a list of the parade unit order *'Opening/Pixar Shorts Unit': *'Monsters Inc/University Unit': The parade starts with the Monsters University gate with the parade's title replacing the Monsters University sign. Controling it are two Monsters University students. Following the gate are the Monsters University marching band and the citizens of Monstropolis holding water guns. The large, oddly shaped drum from the first parade, decorated with Monsters University banners and controlled by Sulley, wearing a Monsters University jacket, and Mike, wearing the Monsters University cap, follows, accompanied by George, Needleman, and Boo. *'The Incredibles Unit': The Incredibles float features a large replica of Syndrome's Omnidroid with two arms moving around the float with the help of two performers. Jack-Jack, the baby of the family, rides on one of the arms of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head. On the other arm of the Omnidroid is Violet in the force field. Below the Omnidroid, is Violet's brother Dash, running around the Omnidroid. Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible (aka ElastiGirl), and Frozone ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts. *'Inside Out Unit:' *'Ratatoullie Unit:' *'Onward Unit:' *'Finding Nemo/Dory Unit':Puppets of Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Crush on the float along with several baby turtles. Female performers with large jellyfish puppets follow the float. *'Cars Unit': Several mechanics and diner girls escort Mater down the parade route as he tows the float. The float features a Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment racer standing next to Lightning McQueen on a World Grand Prix arena themed float that Mater is towing. *'A Bug's Life Unit': The longest float in the parade, it features Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Heimlich leads the float, pushing a huge flower with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Slim takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female bug and waving to guests. *'Up Unit:' Wilderness explorers march as they lead a floating house down the parade route. On the porch is Carl Fredrickson waving with his cane and riding on top of the house are wilderness explorer Carl and his pet dog Dug. *'WALL-E Unit:' Several crew members of the Axiom wearing jumpsuits lead a replica of the Axiom ship with the BnL logo on it. Riding on top of the Axiom is WALL-E and EVE as they dance on top of the ship. *'Brave Unit:' Bagpipe players and vikings lead this section of the parade with a landscape-themed archery field. A bear wearing a crown waves with three small bears. Joining the bears is Princess Merida as she bows while holding a bow and arrow for archery practice. *'The Good Dinosaur Unit:' *'Coco Unit:' *'Toy Story Unit:' The final unit features five separate portions: the first portion consists of a walking tinkertoy figure followed by the Green Army Men led by their commander, possibly Sarge. The second features Little Green Men armed with squirt guns. The third float features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket. The fourth portion features Mr. Potato Head in a construction truck that is featured in Toy Story 3. The final section, seemingly pulled by Hamm the Piggy Bank, features Rex (Sculpted by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Luxo ball, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Woody and Jessie on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Slinky Dog front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float creating the illusion that he is pushing the float. The three cowgirls close the parade Show fact *'Show run': May 24, 2013 - present *'Show length': 45 minutes *'Other songs featured': **'OPENING/PIXAR SHORTS UNIT:' ***'"'" **'MONSTERS UNIVERSITY UNIT:' ***"'If I Didn't Have You"'' **'THE INCREDIBLES UNIT: ***'"I Need a Hero" **INSIDE OUT UNIT:' ***""'' **RATATOULLIE UNIT:' ***"''Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" **'FINDING NEMO:' ***"Beyond the Sea"'' **'CARS UNIT: ***'"Real Gone" ''/ "Life is a Highway"'' **A BUG'S LIFE UNIT:' ***'"The Time of Your Life" **UP UNIT:' ***'"Adventure is Out There" **'WALL-E UNIT:' ***"Down on Earth" **BRAVE UNIT:' ***'"Touch the Sky" ''/ "Into the Open Air"'' **THE GOOD DINOSAUR UNIT:' ***""'' **COCO UNIT:' ***""'' **ENDING/TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' Category:Fanon Category:Parades Category:Shows